


What If?

by LittleCrimsonOne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCrimsonOne/pseuds/LittleCrimsonOne
Summary: The happy alternative to a different work. pure smut. Enjoy my dears.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	What If?

He was spread out on the bed, the chain on the cuffs making a clicking sound every time she made him squirm. The music coming from her speakers not loud enough to cover the noise, but effectively drowned out the rest of the world. Cherish kissed up his ribs lighty, knowing how ticklish he was there. Trying to scramble away from her was fruitless: pulling up from his wrists dragged him up the bed only two inches before the restraints around his ankles stopped him short. Smiling against his skin she dragged her nails down his other side, the sting from the red lines forcing him to twist back toward her lips. He groaned from the sensual duality of the feelings, half of him wanting the pain to stop and the other needing it to chase away the sensitivity from her lips. Any time pain was involved the taboo nature of allowing her to harm him turned him on so much it never mattered how much it hurt. He’d always ask for more, and seeing, or having to hide, the evidence of it days afterwards made him tuck away secret smiles. 

Sitting up she looked down at him, enjoying the way he looked all stretched out for her. Easing her hands over his torso and up his arms she smoothed away his discomfort. Relaxing again he let his arms drop, the soft cuffs holding his wrists up. She had gotten him to the edge twice already and he was feeling tense and boneless at the same time.  
“Colour?” Cherish’s voice was smug.  
“You know it's green.” He stated, exasperated and amused. He loved being trapped and at her mercy, and at this point he still didn’t understand why, only that he did. She knew it too, and was playing with him as happily as a cat plays with the mouse its about to murder.  
“Don’t sass me, you’ll regret it.” Sliding down him she bit and licked her way down his chest, letting her lace covered breasts tease over his boxers. Last time he had enjoyed the feeling of her skin on his cock, but apparently he had been too distracted. That evening he had been instructed to wait for her: coming into the apartment the first thing he had seen was a wrapped present, “Open Me” written on a tag, containing the black satin boxers, the set of black leather cuffs, and a note of how she wanted him that evening and over the next two days. He had grinned reading it, wholeheartedly on board with her plan to make this visit as far from vanilla as they could get. She had kissed him after getting home, seeing he was sitting on her bed as she’d asked, only cuffs and boxers on, and immediately hooked him to the metal bed frame before going to change. When she had come out wearing the negligee he had been thrilled, now he wished he could rip it off her.  
A particularly hard bite made him groan and arch up so she didn't let go, grinding her teeth and making sure it would bruise for him. He couldn't wait to see them all later.  
“I know.” He sighed with pleasure and she smiled again. Pressing herself down into him he pushed back, chasing the pressure against his cock. Not one to give him what he wanted Cherish sat up again. She offered him her fingers and he sucked them into his mouth, knowing what she wanted. Bringing her panties to one side she stroked over her clit, letting him watch. Dipping her fingers inside she curled them to touch her G spot and moaned for him, feeling his eyes on her.  
“You’re so hot. Let me touch you.”  
“Nope, I’m touching myself right now, you’ll have to wait.”  
Watching her was another one of his favourites: she leaned back a little so he could see what she was doing. Alternating between running her fingers up and down her slit, rubbing her clit and thrusting her fingers inside herself, she quickly got herself to the edge. The rattle of the cuffs sounded as he strained to sit up further. She had taken away the pillow earlier to make him work for it.  
“I want to taste you.” He whispered, still not comfortable with anything close to begging, but she was always happy to hear when he could say what he wanted. Smiling she brought her fingers out and held them above his lips, making him reach up to lick them, trying to convey what he wanted to do to her until she took her hand away. “That’s not what I meant.” He said as he let himself drop back down to the bed.  
“Mmhmm, but it’s what you get.” Touching him for the briefest of moments she moved his cock so it laid flat up inside his boxers and he hissed from the contact, overstimulated from her edging. Fixing her panties so they covered her she straddled him properly, and began sliding herself along his shaft, the satin making the glide smooth. Closing his eyes at the delicious pressure for a moment earned him another drag of her nails, this time down the center of his chest and his eyes snapped open.  
“I'm sorry Angel.” She nodded to accept that, giving him a smirk.  
Reasserting his attention on her she braced her hands on his stomach, grinding along him.  
“I think I’m going to make myself cum like this, would you like that?” The heat over her clit starting the familiar coil inside her, the bed creaking as she sped up.  
“Yes.” He hummed and grabbed the metal bar above him for something to hang onto, trying to focus on her.  
“You like it when I use you like this, don’t you?” She smirked at him, knowing that would both turn him on and make him embarrassed. He was getting better at admitting things though. She was expecting a forced nod but instead he answered haltingly, voice breathy, looking right at her.  
“Yes, fuck, thank you. Use me. Please cum Angel.” Digging her nails into his skin she bit her lip as she stared into his eyes, seeing he was feeling close as well, knowing that he liked the pain.  
“Mmm that's hot. You’re such a good toy for me.” He nodded and his eyes widened when he saw her start to tense up. Cherish moaned, the confirmation he liked it pushing her over the edge, her clit pulsing and wetness leaking from her pussy. She kept moving on him until she couldn’t handle it anymore, loving getting herself over stimulated as much as she liked doing the same for him. When she took her hands away, she saw the marks she had left and smiled, leaning down to kiss them before mouthing over the fabric along his cock. She breathed hot air onto him, warmth spreading out and he groaned. Not taking him out of the boxers she started to pump and he writhed, fighting the restraints.  
“I like these.” She said, referring to the boxers, enjoying the silky glide over him. Pressing her other hand under his balls into his skin she stroked him faster. His breathing sped up and he squirmed, already quickly approaching the edge and gasped, trying to stop himself until she said he could. She leaned down and bit into his stomach, sending exquisite pain across his abs. “We need to break them in though. Be good for me and cum in them. But I’m not going to stop until I feel like it. I like playing with my toys.” Her words sent him over, finally getting permission, moaning her name and pulling against the cuffs. The swirl of pain into pleasure made his eyes roll back into his head and he saw stars as he exploded.  
“Thank you, thank you Angel.” He knew how much she wanted to hear him, but he was only able to get those words out before his brain short circuited.  
“You're welcome.” She purred. “So polite.”  
True to her word, she didn’t stop, continuing to stroke him quickly until he was quivering: knowing what she wanted from him he forced words out for her.  
“Please stop, Angel, I can’t, fuck. Please.” Face turning red, jerking his limbs trying to stop her, and losing the ability to articulate his pleas turned into non verbal noise, he saw her smile. Finally she slowed her pace, letting the ache become more bearable. Adjusting him inside the boxers made him twitch, but she made his cock lay more comfortably and smoothed her hands all around the fabric. “Thank you.” He breathed.  
“So good for me.” She crooned to him and he let his eyes close, needing to collect his brain cells again, letting the light touches bring him down. Her hands danced over his stomach, thighs and arms, traced the bite marks and scratches she had given him, brushed his hair out of his face, and he sighed with pleasure.

Cherish kissed the center of his chest and then reached up, unsnapping the hooks keeping the cuffs attached to the headboard. Groggily he wrapped his long arms around her, squeezing her against him as she stretched out on top of him.  
“Fuck.”  
She smiled, feeling his lips against her hair. “You ok hun?”  
“Yes.” He said with conviction and she snorted, nosing along his jaw. They relaxed together until his stomach growled loudly, making him flush in embarrassment. Sitting up she slid off the bed to unhook his ankles, pulling his legs over to the edge. With a groan he sat up, taking the water she was offering him in several large gulps. He set it on the side table and then wrapped his arms around her again, leaning his head into her stomach.  
“Ready for dinner?” She asked as she held him, running her nails through his long hair and feeling him nod. Straightening up he offered her his wrists so she could take off the cuffs.  
Her fingers circled his wrists under the cuffs, bringing them up to kiss his hands, and when she spoke her voice was sultry and coy.  
“I could take them off. But if I leave them on, then I might get ideas as we go. Maybe I’ll see a nice metal handle and need to see what you look like hooked up to it.” He looked up under his lashes at her. “Did you like my weekend plan I wrote out for you?”  
“Yes Angel. What if we go out?”  
“What if we go out?” They stared at each other, and he searched her face. Cherish knew his hard limits, and she was pushing him towards a soft one, but she knew he’d enjoy it if he trusted her. “You can tell me your colour anytime.” She reminded him. letting go of his hands she started walking away towards the door, pulling on her silk house coat, looking back at him over her shoulder.  
A slow smile spread across his face, and he got up and met her at the door. With a finger hooked into his necklace she brought his face down to hers for a kiss.  
“Green.” He said, and followed her to the kitchen.


End file.
